Crushing and Lusting
by Avenger-lock
Summary: Ichigo has been crushing on Kisuke Urahara for months. After a sparring session, Kisuke finally realizes that Ichigo has been lusting after him. Yes, it's pure PWP :P One shot.


**I have no wifi in my house so I was bored, and attempted to think of a new story. I was just sitting in my bed listening to Closer by Nine Inch Nails when this little Porn without Plot one shot came into my mind. I've never written anything like this before, but I've read plenty of fanfictions with lemons in it (and I enjoy reading them too much) XD If you like this, can you be so kind to leave a review? Thanks! Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! If I did, everyone would be gay for eachother. **

Ichigo was drinking tea in Urahara's Shoten alone. Urahara was currently taking a shower to get the dirt off of his body. Ichigo and Urahara had a sparring session about 20 minutes before. Ichigo took another sip of tea before groaning. He was still half hard from the spar. And the problem that caused it was that Ichigo was watching Urahara's body the whole time during the fight. Well, that was most likely because Urahara actually was wearing a different change of clothes at the time. He wore a white tank top and sweat pants, and the whole time Ichigo was distracted by the way his muscles flexed, and the way his sweat soaked his shirt, making it stick like a second skin to his body. And it didn't help at all that the tank top was white, and it became see-through from the sweat. This meant that the man's torso became visible to Ichigo. And that was why Ichigo lost the fight.

He heard the shower turn off. Ichigo froze and decided that maybe it was a good time to leave. He knew that if he looked at Urahara again, he'll become completely hard again. And that would be very embarrassing. He didn't want Urahara to know about his crush on him. He knew that Urahara was older than him, making it unlikely that he would ever be able to be in a relationship with him. That cold hard fact always hit Ichigo right in the gut, making him crestfallen. It was hard crushing on an older man.

Ichigo was about to get up and leave when he heard Urahara enter the room. Ichigo refused to look at the man and instead stared at the steam coming out of the cup of tea that he had yet to finish.

"Ah, it feels wonderful to be clean. That was a nice fight, Kurosaki-san." Urahara sat down on the other side of the table. Ichigo had no choice but to look up at him. The sight that met his eyes almost gave Ichigo a heart attack. His hair was dripping wet, and his bangs hung in his face. Little droplets of water from his blonde hair slid down his face and down his neck. Ichigo wished that Urahara would wipe the water droplets off so his eyes wouldn't follow them down to the end of his shirt.

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad my body was here so I could just slip back in and not have to take a shower." Ichigo was actually not that glad. He wished he had a reason to take a shower so he could have left, or taken a shower here while simultaneously getting rid of his problem. Now he had to sit in the same room as Urahara, with a hard on that was getting harder by the minute. It was at that moment that he realized there was no way that he could leave the shop without Urahara noticing his dick tenting his pants.

His eyes returned to the steam coming from his tea cup and he picked it up to take a sip. He slurped it, and he looked up to see Urahara watching him. Ichigo almost moaned. The sexual tension in the air increased. Or maybe it was just his mind telling him it was sexual tension. His dick was throbbing in his pants, making it impossible to think of anything except fucking the blond that sat on the other side of the table. Ichigo closed his eyes and slurped up some more tea, and before he knew it, the cup was snatched away from him and set back on the table, and lips replaced the ceramic edge of the cup.

A tongue traced the top of his lip slowly, licking off the tea that was on his top lip. Ichigo moaned at the sensation and the person quickly pulled back. He looked up at Urahara. They were both blushing and breathing heavier than usual.

"That tea tasted incredibly good mixed with your lips." Urahara whispered lowly into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo shivered in pleasure. This only ever happened in his fantasies.

"I noticed how hard you were for me back when we were sparring. Oh my, Kurosaki-san, that turned me on so much – knowing that you were hard for _me." _He pulled away from the orange haired teen and fixed his gaze on Ichigo's. His blue eyes were dark with lust. Ichigo panted as Urahara came closer to him. His body was overtaken with lust, everything tingled. His nipples and cock were harder than they ever were, and precome was dampening his jeans. His whole body felt hot with the blush that had spread from his face to the rest of his chest. Ichigo has never been more turned on than he was at that moment.

"I couldn't think of anything other than having you the whole time." Ichigo admitted, his blush deepening. Urahara let out a breath, and pulled Ichigo off the floor and toward his bedroom. He needed Ichigo, and he needed him _now._ Urahara shoved him into the room and slammed the door shut while locking it. Ichigo now noticed that the sexual tension at the table was reciprocated, and that Urahara felt it too. He _wanted _Ichigo the same way Ichigo _wanted_ him. Now that he knew, there was no holding back anymore.

Ichigo moved forward and roughly slammed his lips onto Urahara's. They both moaned at the contact. Both of their hands found their way around each others bodies. Urahara walked them over to the bed and pushed Ichigo on it, breaking the contact between them.

"Urahara." Ichigo mewled, out of breath. "No, call me by my name, and I'll call you by yours, Ichigo." Urahara placed himself over Ichigo's body and leaned down to kiss him again. Ichigo ran his hands down Kisuke's back and he literally ripped his shirt off. Kisuke chuckled against his lips.

"Mmm. Frisky, aren't you, Ichigo?" Kisuke swept his tongue over the teens, and he opened his mouth to let the tongue in. The room's temperature seemed to go up as they both began kissing sloppily. Ichigo couldn't keep quiet and panted each time they pulled back for air. His hands found his way to Kisuke's blonde hair and his fingers entwined their way into the locks. Ichigo whined and wantonly grinded his hips against the other mans. They broke away from the kiss – saliva still connecting each other – and both moaned. And then clothes were getting ripped off.

Ichigo's shirt was roughly pulled off and thrown across the room. His pants soon followed. Ichigo managed to not rip off Kisuke's pants, and instead helped him pull them off. They joined Ichigo's clothes in the farthest corner of the room. They didn't waste a second, and they were pulling each others boxers off. Skin on skin contact was like heaven to Ichigo. He had came many times just thinking about a naked Kisuke, and now here he was, naked before him. Ichigo ran his finger nails down the blondes back, and he felt him shudder.

Kisuke's left hand traveled down Ichigo's chest, and he felt it wrap around his shaft. Ichigo cried out and arched his back. He wanted more, damn it.

"How does that feel, Ichigo?" Kisuke licked the top of his ear. His hand was still wrapped around his hard on, unmoving. "Kisuke... ungh..." Ichigo moaned. God, the man wasn't even moving his hand and it felt incredible. Kisuke then removed his hand to reach for the lotion sitting on his bed side table. He put some on his hand and then returned it to Ichigo's shaft. He spread the lotion on his cock, and enjoyed the little noises the teen was making. As he pumped his hand, Kisuke moved his lips to Ichigo's nipples. He poked his tongue out and swirled it around his left nipple.

"Hnnng, feels so good." Ichigo cried out. Kisuke then bit his erect nipple. Ichigo gasped at the sudden pain, but it just made him even more aroused, if that was even possible. The hand was removed from Ichigo's erection, and slowly made it's way down to the puckered hole. Ichigo gasped as he felt Kisuke's finger prodding him.

"I'm going to ask only once, are you sure you want this Ichigo? If you say yes, there is no going back." Ichigo nodded. "Yes, I'm sure, I want you. I've wanted you for _months._"

Kisuke nodded, secretly relieved that Ichigo hadn't changed his mind. He reached back to his bedside table and opened one of the drawers and pulled out his lube. He poured some onto his hand and then began spreading it onto Ichigo's hole. Ichigo looked up at Kisuke with half lidded eyes, impatient to feel Kisuke inside of him.

Not seconds later, a finger entered him. It felt really weird, but as Kisuke moved it in and out, it began feeling better.

"AGGH, Kisuke. Nghhh." Ichigo panted at the pleasure. Another finger was added, and then another minute later, 3 fingers were up his entrance. They were giving him a feeling he never felt before. Kisuke was beyond aroused at seeing the face Ichigo was making. And seeing his fingers go into Ichigo were making him impatient. He wanted to be inside of Ichigo. He wanted to feel Ichigo from the inside.

After readying Ichigo, Kisuke lined his self up and pushed. He got an 2 inches of himself in and let Ichigo get used to the feeling. He didn't want him to feel any pain, he wanted tot give him pure pleasure. Ichigo thrashed under him, signaling Kisuke to push more of his throbbing erection into him. He quickly pushed the rest of himself into Ichigo and stilled. Ichigo's face was pinched in pain.

"Tell me when you're ready, Ichigo." And not a moment later, he demanded Kisuke to move. He gripped Ichigo's hips and thrusted. When he did, it felt wonderful. Kisuke tried to go slow, oh he _tried, _but Ichigo was making it impossible. He was so hot and tight. And the sounds the little minx was making just made him go crazy with lust.

"Faster, Kisuke. Mmm, haa, haa." Ichigo panted. He writhed underneath Kisuke. Kisuke braced himself and his thrusts sped up. He was pounding himself into Ichigo, and he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Ahhh, Ichigo." He moaned as he impaled himself once more. That's when Ichigo felt a burst of pleasure. His prostate had been hit.

"Kissuukee, ohmygod, hit that spot again!" Ichigo shouted in pure joy as Kisuke did as he said, sending Ichigo into his pleasure filled universe. "Ahhh, ahhh, nggh. AHHH!" Ichigo moaned as he reached his climax. Cum spurted onto his stomach. Kisuke saw this and thrust in hard, emptying himself into Ichigo. Ichigo moaned at the feeling him cumming inside. Kisuke felt his strength wane and collapsed next to Ichigo, pulling himself out.

They were panting, sticky with sweat and cum. They both stared at each other as they came down from their sex high. They were smiling at each other, totally sated. They fell asleep moments later, but not before Kisuke heard Ichigo whisper, "I really like you, let's do this again." Kisuke silently agreed. Kisuke never realized that Ichigo felt the same way as him until now.

**I didn't know how to end this, so I hope it wasn't too bad an ending :P Wooh, this was so fun to write XD I'm a bit nervous with this, since I've never written a lemon. Might as well take the risk and post this. Oh, and don't you all agree that their aren't enough fanfictions about these two? **


End file.
